1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric vehicle using an electric motor and an electric motor, and particularly, to an electric vehicle using an electric motor and an electric motor capable of having a compact configuration and capable of enhancing a cooling function, an output density and efficiency.
2. Background of the Invention
An electric motor is an apparatus for converting electric energy into mechanical energy.
This electric motor may be classified in to a direct current (DC) electric motor and an alternating current (AC) electric motor according to a used power.
The AC electric motor may be divided into a three-phase AC electric motor and a single phase AC electric motor, and each of the three-phase AC electric motor and the single phase AC electric motor includes an inductive electric motor and a synchronous motor.
The inductive electric motor is being widely used owing to its advantages such as direct connection to power, a simple and firm structure, low costs and easy manipulation.
Recently, the electric motor is utilized as a driving source of a vehicle so as to prevent environmental pollution due to harmful gases generated from vehicles at the time of fuel combustion.
The electric motor used as a driving source of a vehicle, i.e., an electric motor for an electric vehicle may be provided with an additional cooling means since it generates heat.
The cooling means of the electric motor for an electric vehicle may include an air cooling type for cooling an electric motor by forcibly blowing air, and a water cooling type for cooling an electric motor by supplying water.
However, the conventional electric motor for an electric vehicle may have the following problems.
Firstly, when an air cooling type cooling means is used, a fan, a duct, etc. are provided to increase the entire size of the electric motor.
Secondly, since a cooling function is inferior to heat generation of the electric motor, an output of the electric motor may not be enhanced.
Thirdly, when an water cooling type cooling means is used, the electric motor may have a complicated configuration and water leakage may occur due to cracks. When water leakage occurs, the electric motor may be damaged.